I Am the Night/Dialogue
This is a transcript of the Batman: The Animated Series episode "I Am the Night" from season one, which aired on November 10, 1992. It is divided into dialogue sections for better comprehension. PROLOGUE * Alfred Pennyworth: Master Bruce? Are you all right, sir? * Batman: I'm tired, Alfred. * Alfred: Well, I shouldn't wonder. You've taken no meals today. I can't recall when you last slept. * Batman: A weary body can be dealt with, but a weary spirit, that's something else. - Sometimes, old friend, I wonder if I'm really doing any good out there. * Alfred: How can you doubt it? The lives you've saved, the criminals you've brought to justice-- * Batman: I've put out a few fires, yes. Won a few battles. But the war goes on, Alfred. On and on... - You have it, Alfred? * Alfred: Of course, sir. ---- APPOINTMENT * Man #1: It's a done deal! You're looking at the new vice-president of-- * Wizard: Excuse me folks, spare some change? Trying to get bus fare home. * Man #1: Sure. * Wizard: Works every time. MEANWHILE * Harvey Bullock: I say we take 'em now, before the deal happens! We got enough on 'em! What are we waiting for? * Commissioner Gordon: Batman. He has the dirt on the Jazzman. Said he'd be here when the hammer went down. BACK... * Wizard: Batman pff... ...IN CRIME ALLEY * Leslie Thompkins: You seem quieter than usual tonight. * Batman: Every year I come here, I wonder if it should be the last time... If I should put the past behind me... Try to lead a normal life. * Leslie: Santayana says that "those who forget the past are condemned to repeat it". * Batman: He also said "a fanatic is someone who redoubles his efforts while losing sight of his goal." * Willie: Wizard! You never call! You Never write! * Monk: You never pay us our piece of ca... for let you work that corner. * Wizard: Uh, Willie! Monk! Yeah, I was just looking for you guys? * Willie: Skip the pleasantries. What do you say? Fifty bucks, now! * Monk: It's that, or I cut out your liver and fry it in a pan. * Wizard: I-- uh... I haven't exactly got it right now! * Willie: Then what you do got, is a whole world of trouble. - AH! * Monk: Willie? Willie?! - You're mine! Later... * Wizard: Hey, bats, don't worry about me. I don't need help from some jerk in long underwear. * Batman: Think there's room on the Mitchell St. Mission for one more? * Leslie: Of Course. ---- PROMISES * Bullock: Commissioner, it's gotta be now! * Officer: Hit it! * Gordon: This is the police! You men in the warehouse, you're under arrest! CRIME ALLEY * Leslie: Aren't you going home? It's almost 3 am. * Batman: "Promises to keep", Leslie. "I have promises to keep". AT THE RAID * Gordon: This was a setup! The Jazzman was ready for us! * Jazzman: I've been waiting a long time to play "taps" on Gordon. * Bullock: What's the deal! We couldn't get close enough to use the air gas? - Looks like the fat lady just sung, Jimmy! Hey, where's the Commish? He should see this! Commissioner? Oh my god! ---- CONCERN * Nurses, Doctors, etc: ...... five units now!...... * Summer Gleeson: Last night, police broke the smuggling ring of Jimmy the Jazzman Peak. But the victory on the drug war came at a high cost. Police Commissioner James Gordon was badly wounded in the line of duty. Ballistic investigations have matched the bullet with the Jazzman's gun. Any comments, Jazzman? * Jazzman: Let's just say it was time to pay the piper. * Summer: Sources say that the Jazzman has long nursed a grudge against Commissioner Gordon. The Commissioner remains in intensive care at the Gotham City Hospital. AT THE HOSPITAL * Batman: I don't know if you can hear me, Jim. I'm sorry. If I hadn't stopped in Crime Alley... * Barbara Gordon: Batman. * Batman: How is he? * Barbara: Not good. * Batman: It's my fault. Should have gotten there first. Checked it out before-- * Barbara: Don't blame yourself. You caught the man who shot him. * Batman: If I'd been there. * Bullock: You should have been there, pointy ears, them maybe Peake might have shot the right guy. Thought you were supposed to know what was shakin' on the streets. How come you didn't tell us this was a set-up? * Batman: I didn't know. * Bullock: Yeah? In my book, that makes you just as responsible for him being here as the Jazzman. * Barbara: Harvey, please! It wasn't his fault. * Bullock: Hey! Where you goin'!? This ain't over yet, outlaw! You hear me!? You're going down for this! I ain't talkin' law! I'm talkin' you and me! ---- TRIBULATION * Judge Vargas: James Peak, you are hereby remanded to the custody of the State, pending trial. As there is no room currently in the Gotham City Jail, you will be taken to Stonegate Penitentiary to await trial date. AT STONEGATE * Jazzman: It ain't going to trial. They got enough on me to play the funeral march. * Inmate: Not a problem, bro. Talk to Southside Eddie. He'll get you on the street and out of Gotham before the ink on your fingers dries. * Jazzman: Not out of Gotham. Not yet. First I make sure Gordon's got a one way ticket to harp land. * Inmate: Not now, Jimmy. You gotta lay low. * Jazzman: Gordon busted me six years ago! Would've been the best score of my life! I owe him, big time! AT WAYNE MANOR/BATCAVE * Alfred: I'm so glad you could come, Master Dick. It's been three days. I've never seen him like this before. * Dick Grayson: Bruce? Bruce! Stay down here much longer and you'll be growing mushrooms in your armpits! * Batman: I should have been there. * Dick: You can't be everywhere! * Batman: I let him down. * Dick: You're being to hard on yourself. * Batman: He's a friend. More than a friend. Jim Gordon is the same age my father would have been if he hadn't-- Now he's hanging by a thread. If I had gotten there five minutes sooner. * Dick: You're only human! You do all one man can do. More than any man's expected to do. STONEGATE * Inmate: Laundry coming through, boys! BATCAVE * Batman: I chose this life. I used the night. I became the night. Sooner or later, I'll go down. It might be the Joker, or Two-Face, or just some punk who gets lucky. My decision. No regrets. But I can't let anyone else pay for my mistakes. * Dick: Jim Gordon's a cop, Bruce. He knows the risks. * Batman: How long before I let someone else I care about down. Leslie, Alfred... You. STONEGATE * Inmate: Now! BATCAVE * Batman: When all is said and done, how much good have I accomplished? They sell T-Shirts of me! I've become a cliché. More good for the tourist trade than the streets. * Dick: This city would fall apart without you. * Batman: Maybe, maybe not. When you look too long into the abyss, the abyss looks back through you. Maybe it's time for Batman to return to the night that spawned him before anyone else gets hurt. ---- DENIAL * Barbara: Jimmy Peaks' a madman, Dick! He'll try to finish what he started! I feel so helpless! I can't just sit here! I gotta do something-- * Dick: I know how you feel, more that you might think, but your place is here. There's only one person who can find the Jazzman now! * Barbara: You're talking about Batman. * Dick: I hope so. (And later in Wayne Manor) You've gotta pull yourself out of this, Bruce! The Jazzman broke out of Stonegate! He's gonna ground somewhere in Gotham. You know he'll find a way to get to Gordon! Okay, then I'm going after him! You taught me everything I know about crime fighting, Bruce, but the most important lesson was to never give up! * Batman: No, Dick. This is my hunt! ---- HERO * Police Radio: Attention all cars, suspect sighted in the corner of Adams and O'Neil. * Bullock: This is Bullock. I'm on 'im! * Radio: Roger Detective. Use caution. AT HOSPITAL * Barbara: I gotta get some coffee, dad. I'll be right back. * Jazzman: Time to face the (musing), Gordon. * Barbara: No! * Bullock: Freeze Jimmy! * Commissioner: Barbara? * Barbara: Dad! You're alright! * Commissioner: The bust... went down okay? * Batman: Yes. Get some rest now. * Commissioner: Gotta keep fighting... never stop... what I try to live by... Maybe if I've been younger... coulda been like you... always wanted to be a hero... * Batman: You are a hero, Jim. ---- EPILOGUE * Batman: Up to your old tricks, I see. How about returning that suitcase to its owner? * Wizard: Hey man, I am the owner! Y'know, I was kinda hopin' I'd run into you. I'd been in those places like where you left me before. Heard the rap, wasn't impressed. But this time, it made sense. Maybe I was ready to hear it. So I'm heading back home. I guess I kinda owe it to you, Batman. You probably saved my life. I bey you hear this all the time. Look, I'm gonna miss my bus. I'll see you around and... thanks. ---- Category:Episode Dialogues